


Blood, Babies, and Being Better

by Caidyn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caidyn/pseuds/Caidyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the age of seven, something happens to Bellatrix that changes her life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood, Babies, and Being Better

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote a while back for a contest and since I liked it, I decided to post it here. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

In the middle of the night Bellatrix Black heard a cry from somewhere in the house. She didn't know who, or what, it was. All she knew was that someone was hurt and possibly needed help. With her father, Cygnus, away for some reason she didn't know what to do. Her mother, Druella, was pregnant with a little baby. That would mean there would be a little brother, or sister, on the way soon. Bellatrix was seven years old, Andromeda six, and Narcissa three. Narcissa was the one who was most excited since she would finally be older than someone.

There was another noise from in the house. Bellatrix sat up, her soft black curls spilling over her shoulders. It was a scream that sounded like it came from her parents' room. That meant her mum was in danger. Trying not to make too much noise so she wouldn't cause any attention or wake her siblings, she got up from her bed and padded as quietly as she could on the cold stone floor that would lead to where her mother was. Just as quietly she pushed open the heavy wooden door and looked in.

In the room she saw her mother sitting on the floor, holding a bunched up blanket in her arms. From where Bellatrix was, she couldn't see what was going on. The soft lightly shone on her face, which lit up her cheeks. Was her mommy crying? The automatic instinct to comfort washed over the little girl. She ran over, her feet making soft noises, to her mother. She wrapped her small arms around the woman's shoulders. "Mommy, are you okay?"

The woman froze under her. For a moment it seemed like everything was okay but then her mother yelled, "BELLATRIX BLACK LET GO OF ME! Insolent little girl!" Bellatrix's eyes widened and she looked at her mother in shock.

"Mommy?"

"Don't call me 'mommy'. Now get rid of this! I don't want it near me!" Druella stood up and thrust the sheet at Bellatrix. The little girl looked down at it with wide eyes. She could see red splotches on it. She didn't understand what was going on. Why was her mom bleeding? Was something wrong?

"What's going on," she asked in a small, child-like voice. Druella looked down at her daughter with disdain written on her face.

"I lost it," she hissed, "I lost the bloody baby. You're not having a little brother after all. Now get rid of him." Bellatrix tried to comprehend everything she had just been told. How did her mother lose the baby? She would have asked, but she saw the blood on the sheet and knew better. The best way she could think of disposing of it, without anyone seeing her, was putting it in the fire that was burning off to the side of the room. She walked over there as quickly as she could then put it in.

Slowly the flames ate up the sheet turning them a blackened color. Bellatrix stood there, staring at it with wide eyes. She had no idea what she had just done or saw. All she knew was that she wanted to help her mother out. Years from now she would look back and see how stupid she was for ever being like that. "Bellatrix, come over here now." The order was sharp and something that made her break out of her own mind. Quickly she crossed the room to where her mother was.

The woman was wearing a white nightgown that was a bit big on her. Red was splattered her waist and lower, the cloth sticking to her body wetly. Bellatrix stared at it until she got smacked across the face. "Look up here at me young lady. When you hear someone screaming, don't go to their aid. If they are truly full functioning adults they will be able to take care of themselves just fine. They won't need your help. I didn't need your help. Next time if you hear someone screaming, what will you do?"

"Stay in my room and don't go to help them," she repeated softly.

"Good, very good. Listen closely Bellatrix because I want you to remember this for a very long time. You are above everyone else. No house is greater than the Black family because we are at the top. Everyone who we converse with is a part of our noble family. No one will ever be a higher class than you. Mudbloods, half-breeds, half-bloods, and especially Muggleborns are below us. We will, and always will be, the greatest. Do you understand?" Bellatrix nodded quickly; she was absorbing everything that her mother was saying.

"Remember this as well: In the real world, there will be nobody but you. It's up to you to take care of yourself. When you're in trouble there will be no one there to help you no matter if you're screaming for it. You have to take care of you. And when someone else needs help, remember that you are above them, unless they're family, and move on with life. Only help your sisters. Repeat that to me."

"Only help my sisters."

"Good, very good, my sweet. Now go back to your room and sleep. This didn't happen, okay? Let me take care of this. You saw nothing."

"Yes ma'am." 

Druella smiled, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. Bellatrix turned and walked out with her head held high. She was better than everyone else. Somehow she had always known that. But they were the best. She didn't bother being quiet as she opened and closed her door loudly. The action was loud enough to wake her sister, startling her from sleep to start crying.

Usually Bellatrix would have gone into the room to see if she was okay, but now she wasn't. Narcissa would help herself. She got into bed as the cries of her sister got louder. They were more annoying than anything. In a way they made her feel more superior. This was something that she could control and cause. Having power felt good to her. And it would from that day on.


End file.
